1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaphragm piston pump with n (at least two) pump chambers each defined by a diaphragm, for mounting on a drive mechanism with n pistons, wherein the pump head with the diaphragms, the pump chambers and with covers is placed on the drive mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diaphragm piston pump of the above-described type is disclosed in DE-C2-39 03 049.
In this known diaphragm piston pump, the pump chambers, referred to as pump work chambers in the reference, are arranged on different sides of the hydraulic housing containing the cylinders for the pistons. In this diaphragm piston pump, the diaphragm is braced between the "covers" containing the pump chambers. The purpose of this configuration is to provide an inexpensive construction.